The present invention relates to fasteners for internal organs and more particularly, to two-piece fasteners for connecting internal organ tissues. The fasteners are made from polymeric materials which are suitable for implantation within the body.
In various surgical procedures, it is often required to sew or repair organ walls. Generally, this is done utilizing absorable or non-absorbable sutures. Even though this is satisfactory in most instances, it is time consuming and a tedious and difficult procedure to be certain to place the suture in such a manner as to do the least amount of damage to the organ tissue while assuring a sufficient closure.
Though there have been some attempts to develop other types of closures in place of the suture for the internal organ, none have met with any substantial success as a practical manner. A critical function of the closure is tissue retention and hemostatic compression of the tissue. Also the closure should penetrate the tissue with a minimum of trauma.
We have discovered a new improved fastener for internal organs. Our improved fastener readily penetrates the organ tissues with a minimum of trauma. Our new fasteners are so constructed as not to have any rough or protruding edges when placed in the wound area. The forces to engage our new fasteners are not so great as to cause trauma and the disengagement forces are sufficient to retain the tissue in the desired position. Our new fasteners are also easier to apply and will interlock with great assurance without nemosis of the tissue.